


come over here and **** me

by virvatulilla



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, everything is not described in detail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 20:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virvatulilla/pseuds/virvatulilla
Summary: A smut thing i wrote on my phone from a prompt. Interpret the title however you like. Kúura/Vicos





	come over here and **** me

Kúura was lying on Vicos's bed reading when Vicos suddenly burst into the room. Kúura lifted his gaze from the book, but shifted it back after determining from Vicos's expression that this wasn't a life-and-death situation.

“Why did you leave like that?” Vicos asked, closing the door behind him but not stepping any closer to Kúura. “You worried me.”

“Really?” Kúura asked, not taking his eyes off the book. “To me it seemed like you were too occupied with your _friend_ to notice me.”

Vicos sighed. “You know very well I haven't slept with him since we agreed I wouldn't sleep with other people,” he said. “Envy doesn't suit you- how would you like me to convince you that I intend to honor that agreement?”

Kúura finally lowered his book and stared Vicos in the eye. “Come over here and make me.”

“Oh,” Vicos said. “ _Oh_. Yes, right after I've changed my clothes. I can't take these off by myself–” Vicos stopped when he looked at Kúura. “No, you can't rip these clothes,” he said, “these are for important occasions only and– yes, I hear you, I'm now going to the clothing room to change into something you can rip.”

Kúura smiled to himself and picked up his book again. It had drawn his attention because it had been one of the five worn-out books in the room – and also because it was highly erotic.

Kúura was just getting to the good part when Vicos stepped out of the clothing room, drawing his attention instead.

“See something you like?” Vicos asked, walking towards Kúura now that he had his full attention – Kúura had dropped the book on the floor when he saw Vicos.

Kúura nodded, “But I stand my ground. I'm not coming over there.”

Vicos smiled and walked to the bed, leaning on one of the bedposts. He might have said something but Kúura wasn't sure, because he was staring at him so intensely. The loose shirt and skirt Vicos had changed into were clinging to his skin, so light that it was almost as if Vicos didn't have clothes on at all, except they weren't see-through.

“If they were I would probably have come already,” Kúura muttered softly.

“What was that?” Vicos asked, climbing onto the bed. Kúura drank in the sight - Vicos's fingers, arms, shoulders, the curve of his neck, his cheek, lips - and found himself pinned on the bed underneath that gorgeous man. Vicos's blue-green eyes were  intense as they roamed on Kúura's body, making him shiver even though the two of them hadn't even touched yet.

Vicos shifted his weight and brought a hand on Kúura's cheek. His fingertips light as a breeze on the skin, on Kúura's eyebrows, nose, cheek, lips, chin, throat, collar bones, and then they kissed. Kúura's back arched towards Vicos, and he failed to keep his hands still, fingers digging into the thin fabric. It was easy to tear, and Vicos was happy to discard it too.

Kúura sat up, bringing his lips on Vicos's now bare chest, his throat, fingers roaming on his back and sides. Vicos tugged at his shirt, and Kúura readily complied, throwing the shirt somewhere across the room.

Vicos pushed Kúura on his back again, licking his chest, and his neck, and his nipples as he took off Kúura's pants. Kúura's hands were on Vicos's back, moving lower to finish undressing them both. Vicos loved to make it difficult, licking his nipples just right to elicit a soft moan from him.

The skirt was torn away with vigor, and Vicos stopped to sit up. He was straddling Kúura, so he probably did it on purpose, making Kúura bite his lip so he wouldn't be too loud.

Vicos ran his hands along Kúura's sides, grabbed him by the waist and slid him towars the other end of the bed while going lower himself.

Kúura took Vicos's hand, lacing their fingers together, his other hand on Vicos's shoulder. Vicos started teasing him with little kisses on his knees, then his stomach, going almost there but then elsewhere. He kissed the insides of Kúura's thighs, again, then repeating the action with his tongue, and sucking a mark on his skin. Vicos's free hand was on Kúura's hip, holding him still, and–

It felt so overwhelmingly _good_ Kúura couldn't keep quiet. He didn't even think about how it was in the middle of the day and anyone walking by the room would hear him. He squeezed Vicos's hand, his other hand finding its way to Vicos's hair, Vicos's fingers dug into the skin of his hip – it was _so_ –

After two more rounds – because of course Kúura had to return the act, and after that their cuddling just escalated – Kúura and Vicos were lying on the bed facing each other, stroking each other's hair lazily. “Are you convinced now?” Vicos asked in a low voice.

Kúura rolled his eyes. “I always was,” he said, “this wasn't really about that.”

“Well, then what was this about?”

“Convincing you probably?”

Vicos smiled. “I want you to know someone as gentle and gorgeous as you shouldn't worry about convincing me,” he said. “I was convinced I wanted you the moment we became aquainted.”

Kúura slid his hand on Vicos's waist, snuggling closer to him. “And you shouldn't leave your erotic books lying around just wherever.”

“Why not? This is _my_ room, I can keep my erotic books wherever I want.”

“I know,” Kúura said, breathing in Vicos's scent. They fell silent for a moment, Vicos still stroking Kúura's hair softly.

“So you weren't envious of Dito earlier?” Vicos asked.

“I was mostly horny,” Kúura chuckled. “I'm sorry that I made you worry.”

“It's only natural that I worry about you,” Vicos said, pressing a kiss on Kúura's forehead. “You're my light and my home, how could I not?”

Kúura smiled at Vicos. “Light and home, huh?” he said. “I like it. And you're my...”

“Take your time,” Vicos smiled.

“My storm and my shelter,” Kúura said. “Because I love you.”

“I love that,” Vicos said. “And you, naturally.”

“Naturally,” Kúura smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are always highly appreciated if you enjoyed my writing ^^


End file.
